Xenoblade Chronicles
Xenoblade Chronicles (in Japan Xenoblade ゼノブレイド Zenobureido) ist ein Rollenspiel, für die Wii-Konsole. Es wurde von Monolith Soft in Kooperation mit Nintendo unter der Leitung von Tetsuya Takahashi seit 2007 entwickelt. Das Spiel war 2009 unter dem Titel Monado: Beginning Of The World angekündigt worden. In Japan erschien es bereits am 10. Juni 2010, in Europa und Australien am 19. August 2011 und in Nordamerika erst am 6. April 2012. Gameplay Xenoblade Chronicles ist ein Rollenspiel (RPG). Es handelt sich um ein Open-World-Spiel. Der Spieler übernimmt die Kontrolle des Protagonisten Shulk (im Spielverlauf ist es möglich, einen von insgesamt sieben Charakteren als Spielfigur zu wählen). Als Spielansicht fungiert die Third-Person-Perspektive, wobei dem Spieler freie Kontrolle über die Kameraführung während des Spiels gewährt ist. Zur Steuerung kommt die Wii-Fernbedienung zusammen mit einem Nunchuck zum Einsatz. Alternativ kann auch ein Classic Controller benutzt werden. Ein Mehrspielermodus ist, ebenso wie Unterstützung von Bewegungssteuerung, nicht im Spiel vorhanden. Spielablauf Der Spielverlauf von Xenoblade Chronicles beginnt mit dem Prolog, während dessen der Spieler erstmals Kontrolle über eine Spielfigur erhält. Anschließend fährt das Spiel in Kolonie 9 fort. Der Spielfortschritt erfolgt dabei, indem die Spielfigur einen Zielort erreicht oder bestimmte Aufgaben erfüllt. In der Spielwelt befinden sich Gegner, die der Spieler bekämpfen kann. Mitunter tauchen besonders starke Bossgegner auf. Diese müssen meist für weiteren Fortschritt bezwungen werden. Im Laufe des Spieles werden neue erkundbare Gebiete freigeschaltet. Durch das Reisepunktsystem kann der Spieler jeden entdeckten Reisepunkt eines Gebietes im Spiel auswählen und unmittelbar dort hin reisen, ohne den tatsächlichen Weg dorthin zurückzulegen. Außerdem ist es möglich, die Zeit innerhalb des Spieles frei zu wählen. Abhängig von der Tageszeit ändert sich damit Einiges im Spiel. Beispielsweise tauchen des Nachts stärkere Gegner auf, andere NPCs oder andere Items. Ausschlaggebend für die Stärke der Spielcharaktere sind Level. Indem die Spielfigur genügend Erfahrungspunkte sammelt, kann sie einen Level aufsteigen. Um solche Punkte zu erlangen, müssen Gegnern besiegt, Aufgaben erfüllt oder neue Gebiete erkundet werden. Kampfsystem Ein Kampf in Xenoblade Chronicles wird begonnen, indem sich die Spielfigur einem Gegner nähert und ihn angreift. Es gibt keine Zufallskämpfe, das heißt, der Spieler hat die freie Wahl, ob er einen Kampf beginnen möchte oder nicht. Außerdem findet das Kampfgeschehen nicht in einem separaten Bildschirm statt, sondern in der aktuellen Umgebung sowie in Echtzeit. Die aktuelle Spielfigur greift den Gegner automatisch an, wenn sie in dessen Reichweite gelangt. Die maximal zwei weiteren, auswählbaren Teammitglieder werden von der künstlichen Intelligenz gesteuert. Jeder Angriff reduziert die Kraft des Gegners, die in KP (Kraftpunkten) angegeben wird. Sinkt der KP-Wert bis zur Nullgrenze, so ist der Gegner besiegt. Gleiches gilt für die Spielfigur: Wurden all ihre Kraftpunkte aufgebraucht, dann verliert sie. Außerhalb eines Kampfes regeneriert sich der KP-Wert der Verbündeten. Jede Spielfigur verfügt über eigene Spezialattacken, sogenannte Fähigkeiten oder Skills. Diese können physischer Natur sein, aber auch Mitstreiter heilen, Gegner vergiften oder andere Effekte auslösen. Die Fähigkeiten jeder Figur können ihr frei zugewiesen und verstärkt werden. Der Spieler entscheidet, welche Fähigkeiten seine Spielfigur einsetzt, die anderen Teammitglieder verwenden ihre Skills automatisch. Nachdem eine Fähigkeit eingesetzt wurde, muss sie wieder aufladen, bevor sie wieder verwendbar ist. Durch gezieltes Nutzen der Zusatzeffekte einiger Fähigkeiten oder Aufmuntern der Mitstreiter füllt sich die Gruppenleiste. Wenn ein Segment der Gruppenleiste gefüllt ist, kann ein besiegter Mitspieler wiederbelebt werden, beziehungsweise kann ein Teammitglied den Spielercharakter wiederbeleben, so dieser besiegt wurde. Sobald die Gruppenleiste komplett gefüllt ist, kann der Spieler eine Angriffskette starten. Dabei greifen alle Teammitglieder nacheinander an und der Spieler wählt die zu benutzenden Fähigkeiten selbst. Unter gewissen Umständen wird die Kette verlängert. Ein weiterer Kernaspekt des Kampfsystems ist Shulks Fähigkeit, Visionen zu empfangen. So sieht er, wenn der Gegner eine sehr starke Attacke benutzen wird. Bis die Attacke ausgeführt ist, verbleibt dem Spieler Zeit, den Angriff zu verhindern oder sich anderweitig vorzubereiten. Weitere Elemente Xenoblade bietet abseits der Hauptstory zahlreiche andere Spielelemente. Herausragend sind die sogenannten Quests. Es gibt zahlreiche Missionen, die beispielsweise erfordern, einen bestimmten Gegner zu besiegen, oder andere Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Üblicherweise werden absolvierte Quests mit Erfahrungspunkten, Geld oder Items belohnt. Quests werden von NPCs verteilt. Das Erfüllen einer Quest stärkt außerdem die Harmonie der einzelnen Teammitglieder untereinander und zu dem NPC, dessen Aufgabe erfüllt wurde. Die Harmonie der Spielercharaktere wird auch durch sogenannte Harmoniegespräche gestärkt, bei denen der Spieler ins Geschehen eingreifen kann und bei falschen Antworten auch die Harmonie senken kann. Hohe Harmoniewerte zahlen sich im Kampf durch längere Angriffsketten aus, außerdem geben NPCs durch eine gute Harmonie bessere Aufgaben. Die Ausrüstung jedes Spielercharakters kann individuell angepasst werden. Ausrüstungsgegenstände und Waffen können von Händlern gekauft oder von starken besiegten Gegnern erhalten werden. Je nach Typ stärkt oder senkt ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand Werte wie Angriffsstärke, Verteidigung oder KP-Anzahl des Charakters, der ihn trägt. Die meisten Ausrüstungsgegenstände können noch durch Juwelen gestärkt werden, diese müssen aus eingesammelten Kristallen geschmiedet werden. Im Laufe des Spiels erlernt jeder Charakter neue Angriffe. Durch angesammelte Attackenpunkte können die Angriffe individuell trainiert werden und werden damit effektiver. Durch eingesammelte Talentpunkte wird ein gewählter Zweig des Talentbaumes eines Charakters gefüllt. Damit werden nach und nach neue Talente freigespielt, die dem Charakter leichte Stärken und Vorteile bieten. Harmoniemünzen, die man von starken Bossgegnern erhält, erlauben es, Talente eines Charakters mit den anderen Figuren zu verbinden, sodass die individuellen Fähigkeiten der Kämpfer dem ganzen Team zu nutzen kommen. Charaktere *Shulk ist die Hauptperson des Spiels. Er ist in der Lage, das lengendäre Monado zu führen. Er benutzt es das erste Mal als eine Armee von Mechon Kolonie 9 angreifen. *Reyn ist Shulks bester Freund. Obwohl er Mitglied der Abwehrkraft von Kolonie 9 ist ist er oft an Shulks und Fioras Seite. *Fiora ist Shulks Freundin aus Kindertagen und die jüngere Schwester von Dunban. Sie pflegte ihren Bruder wieder gesund nach seiner Verletzung und Rückkehr aus dem Krieg. Scheint romantische Gefühle für Shulk haben. *Dunban kann als einziger der Kraft des Monado standhalten, dachte man in Kolonie 9. Das setzte ihn in die Lage, effektiv gegen die Mechon-Armee zu kämpfen. Allerdings konnte er der Kraft des Monados nicht völlig standhalten und konnte nach der Schlacht im Schwerttal seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr benutzen. *Sharla ist eine Sanitäterin der Abwehrkraft von Kolonie 6. Sie verwndet im Kampf ein Gewehr und sie ist Spezialist für Heilung. *Melia ist eine mächtige Magierin und Angehörige des High Entia Volks, dass am Eryth-Meer lebt. *Riki ist Angehöriger des Nopon-Volks. Er sieht aus und verhält sich wie ein Kind, obwohl ist tatsächlich 40 Jahre alt ist und mindestens sechs Kinder hat. Rezeption Weltweite Computerspielmagazine und -Portale äußerten sich überwiegend positiv über Xenoblade Chronicles. Wertungsspiegel Auszeichnungen *IGN - 2012 Best Wii U / Wii Game *IGN - 2012 People's Choice Best Wii U / Wii Game *Nintendo Life - Staff Award for Wii Retail Game of 2012 *Nintendo Life - Community Award for Wii Retail Game of 2012 *TechTudo (brasilanische Website) - Best Wii-exclusive game of 2012 (portugisisch). *Gamespot UK - Editor's Choice Best Wii Game of 2011 *MMGN - 2011 Best RPG Galerie Screenshots Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 25.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 24.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 23.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 22.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 21.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 20.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 19.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 18.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 17.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 16.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 15.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 14.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 13.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 12.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 11.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 10.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 09.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 08.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 07.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 06.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 05.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 04.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 03.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 02.png Xenoblade Chronicles Screensthot 01.png Artwork X JP-BA.jpg|Japanisches Box Art XLogo.png|Logo Trailer center|670px Kategorie:Spiele en:Xenoblade Chronicles es:Xenoblade Chronicles fr:Xenoblade Chronicles it:Xenoblade Chronicles